The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 3
I slumped down in a chair and dried of with a towel Andrew had given me. The cabin wasn't much, it had a small living area with an old fashioned stove in the center of the room, a few chairs and a couch. There was a stair case that led to either the roof or a bedroom. And a door way to a kitchen and a backdoor. The doors lined up so that you could run straight through the house without turning. I spotted something out back that looked like an old blacksmith's shop. The kid in the cowboy hat sat down across from me. He looked me up and down like he was trying to see if I was a friend or foe. He looked a little intimitating, he was bigger than me but not by much, he had a scar on his right eye, and I could tell he was older than me. After a minute he nodded and extended his hand. "Steven Martin, Son of Ares." He said it with a slight southern accent. "Jospeh Mierek." I replied The kid named Andrew walked back into the room and Steven gestured to him. "This is Andrew Dawson, Son of Hepheastus." I shook Andrew's hand. He had to be about thirteen of fourteen but his hands were rough and caloused, and he had fairly large muscles. There was a moment of akward silence Steven and Andrew sat there staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Well you know who our parents are but we don't know who yours is!" Steven said. He must've thought I was the son of a minor god and he was trying to intimidate me even more. I chuckled a little and started walking outside, Steven and Andrew looked at each other then followed me . I stood down by the water, far enough away in case the monster returned. I raised my hands and stood still for the longest time. Steven and Andrew were standing by the steps watching me. Steven seemed to be getting frustrated because he called out. "What are you doing?" I smiled to my self. I was facing away from them and they couldn't tell that I was using the wind to completely dry myself off. I opened my eyes and quickly raised my hands higher, storm clouds gathered over head and lightning flashed in the sky. I used the winds to lift my self off the ground and slowly turn to Steven and Andrew. Steven had his arms crossed but a shocked look on his face. I could tell Andrew was amazed his eyes lit up and his mouth was open like he was watching a stunt show. I pulled out my weapon, Changing Storm, a six foot bronze staff and more lightning flashed over head and the wind picked up. I decended back to the ground and the storm disappeared once I touched back down. Andrew was jumping up and down like he was trying to fly like me. "You're a son of Zeus! You must be super powerful like more powerful than Steven!" Andrew screamed. I cringed and looked around hoping every monster with in a hundred mile radius hadn't heard him. Steven was less impressed he narrowed his eyes and I could tell what was coming next. He grabbed the machete hanging at his side and charged, apparently he had a point to make. I blocked his first strike with the butt of my staff, then side stepped and swung across trying to hit him in the back of the head. However Steven was a seasoned fighter, he ducked under my swing, took a step, then launched at me swinging his machete down. I blocked with the middle of my staff then shoved him backwards. I twirled my staff overhead then swung to take out his legs, but he jumped and swung his machete at my head. I watched as it passed a centimeter in front of my face. We both jumped back and readied ourselves for round two. Steven extended his hand torwards the boat and a football flew into his hands, he pressed the laces and the ball burst into flames. I wondered how his hand didn't start to burn, then I became more concerned with if it was gonna burn me!? I rasied my staff and electrcity started crackling off it. Steven raised his football and prepared to throw as I willed my staff to release it's enegry. Suddenly an arrow landed in the sand in front of each of us and exploded. I was knocked off my feet and the lightning I had pent up shot into the sky. I saw Steven's football fly off somewheres over the lake and splash down with a hiss. I got back to my feet and saw a different kid standing at the edge of the lake with a bow in hand arrow nocked and ready to fire at either one of us. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga